Important person
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Because, he was an important person to Dino. D18


There was a lot of people there, smiling.

Seeing how the gloved finger had a ring slid onto it, everyone applauded.

Everyone cheered, gave their blessings.

Yet he just sat there, staring at the couple in front.

He heard party poppers being pulled, and the atmosphere was just so happy.

* * *

As he stood up, someone pulled his arm lightly.

"Kyoya...! Let's take a photograph together!"

He saw the camera being pointed at the both of them, and the Cavallone's arm was tightly around his shoulder.

He was grinning that happily, and Hibari felt irritated all of a sudden.

Before the photograph was taken, some person entered the picture.

She had the ring on her gloved finger, she had her right hand holding onto Dino's hand lightly.

The flash went off, an arm was shook away, someone left.

-.

All the photograph showed was Dino being held back, while there was shadow of a particular someone leaving.

-.

-.

-.

"I'm going already, and so...! Take care, alright?" Dino grinned.

She stood beside Dino, a little awkward with so many strangers around.

And yes, you're right. She's the Cavallone's wife.

"I had a great time here, thank you...!" She smiled when they turned to the departure point.

They had the wedding in Italy, of course. And now they were going to France for their honey-moon.

Everyone was there, both Vongola and the Cavallone.

Just lacking of one particular person.

Hibari Kyoya.

"Oh right, Tsuna...!" Dino suddenly turned,

"Eh? What is it...?"

Dino just smiled slightly, "If anyone of you saw Kyoya... Help me hand this to him,"

An envelope, just an envelope.

* * *

As they stood there, going in,

All of the people had left, just both of them already.

She smiled, and handed her passport to the person in blue.

Dino waited awhile before it was his turn.

Thinking about the wedding, something was wrong with Hibari, no?

He turned, and saw someone standing there, staring at him.

Hibari.

So, he still came.

Smiling, he waved a little, and noticed it was his turn to go in already.

In fact, Hibari wasn't even sure if he were here to see the Cavallone off, or to hold him back.

Or...

He just wanted to see him.

* * *

"Hibari...! We will be going out for awhile, want to come along?" Yamamoto wore his shoes as he turned to look at the Cloud guardian.

They were staying in the hotel, and the four guardians were sharing a room.

Hibari didn't answer him; he just closed his eyes, and continued to sleep.

Gokudera looked at the asleep Hibari, and sighed.

Mukuro closed the bathroom door, and looked at the time. "When heading back, just buy some breakfast for him."

Yamamoto grinned and got up from the chair, "Good idea...!"

As they left the room, Hibari could hear whisper like, "Take care" from the three of them.

Surprising? Not at all.

Maybe it was because of the fact that they had gotten better after years of living together.

And...

They knew about things between him and Dino.

* * *

The door was closed, and Hibari sat up, slowly.

He looked at the bright sky, and pulled the curtains.

"Hibari! Bad news"

Hibari opened his eyes, and looked at Yamamoto.

"I'm going back to sleep-"

As he turned, Gokudera was sitting beside and stared at him. "It's about Dino."

Dino...?

* * *

_It had been, 5 years since he saw the Cavallone._

_And it had been such a setting to make both of them meet again._

_

* * *

_

The mansion, full of bodies.

Just shoot. What the hell even happened here?

"I'll go there, to see if there's any survivors." Mukuro mumbled softly as he went towards the the dark corridor, walls all tainted with blood.

Yamamoto sighed softly, it wasn't good to see so many deaths occurring in this familiar mansion.

Gokudera elbowed him lightly, "I saw.. a deadly familiar person."

Yamamoto went nearer, and looked at Hibari who was going up the stairs.

"Gokudera," He whispered.

"It's Romario...!"

Even he was dead.

Mukuro looked around, and saw no one.

Just blood.

Bloody prints of hands onto the wall, signs of people dying because of protecting each other.

Just what happened to the Cavallone's family.

* * *

Hibari opened the door lightly, the first thing that caught his eyes were a girl sitting on the bed, her eyes were still opened.

Thank god, she was alive?

But something was wrong.

She had some blood on her blonde hair, her head was lowered, she wasn't moving.

Her blonde hair... no doubt, Dino's daughter.

The blanket thrown to a side were covered with so much blood, and Hibari saw a familiar person lying beside her.

It was Dino's wife.

Gunshots were obvious on her, and Hibari went over to check on the girl until he realized who was sitting by the bed.

Dino.

* * *

"..."

His right arm's wound was still bleeding, and Hibari could hear his breathing.

… He was alive.

Hibari took a cloth and pressed onto the wound, and looked at the little girl.

As his hand neared her, she suddenly fell to lay on her mother, her blonde bangs slid to aside, the gunshot on her forehead appeared.

She... was _dead_.

* * *

"He was the sole survivor." Mukuro handed Hibari some fresh clothes, for him to change to.

His clothes were all stained with blood.

* * *

_Gokudera and Yamamoto opened the door, and saw someone lying onto Hibari's laps, it was Dino._

_Blood was on Hibari's shirt,_

"_H-Hibari...!"_

"_He's still breathing," Hibari mumbled._

_

* * *

_

Hibari went in the ward without changing, and looked at the person sitting on the bed.

It was Dino.

He looked up, and saw Hibari.

"... Kyoya."

Hibari looked at his wounds, he was pretty lucky to survive. "What happened."

"They are gone... aren't they?" Dino's hand was clutched onto Hibari's arm suddenly.

They... He was talking about his daughter and wife?

He gave no response, but it was clear enough for him already.

"... I came back late... They could survive, Kyoya. They could."

Hibari could only closed his eyes as Dino's grip got tighter.

-.

-.

-.

"I'm a failure."

* * *

"_... They must be safe," He mumbled to himself as he quickly ran up the stairs, slamming the door open._

_His daughter was sitting onto the bed, her head lowered, her blonde bangs covering her eyes slightly._

_He quickly ran towards her, and dropped to his knees beside the bed. "Nuvola? Where's mummy?"_

_She wasn't responding._

_Noticing her blonde bangs had blood stained on it, he stopped inhaling air when he lifted the bangs up._

_His daughter... was dead._

_His wounds all of a sudden hurt so much, and his eyes had tears welling up immediately._

_She had a blanket covering her legs, and he noticed there was someone lying beneath it, being covered completely._

_And that was when he noticed the blanket had blood all splattered over it._

_With his trembling hands, he pulled the blanket away, and his wife was there, her eyes closed._

_Blood._

_All over her dress._

"_..."_

_He couldn't speak at all._

_They were dead._

_Everyone important to him._

_His family._

_All._

_

* * *

_

This, those memories suddenly came back, and Dino immediately covered his ears.

The sound of gunshots, how the blanket sounded when it was pulled away, came back.

It was hard on him.

Hibari sat beside the him, the grip on his arm already loosened.

"Kyoya, they are all dead. My important people, I failed to protect them."

Dino's hands clutched his blonde hair tightly, "I failed to-"

"Listen to me, Dino."

He shook his head, "I caused them to die, I wasn't there when they needed-"

"Dino, I said listen to me."

He looked up, and smiled bitterly. "What for...? They are all gone. They are all dead."

Hibari's hands settled on Dino's hands, slowly letting them loosened the grip on the blonde hair.

They were rested at his side lightly, when Hibari whispered to him.

* * *

_The rooftop, as usual, was quiet._

_But there was one person making a mess out of it._

"_Look Kyoya, look!"_

_Hibari looked up, and saw him waving a photograph._

"_Remember the party last night? You took a photograph with me and my family, remember?"_

_Hibari sighed, and closed his eyes._

"_I've wrote this behind, look, Kyoya!"_

_Hibari opened his eyes in annoyance, and saw the four words._

_'Dino Cavallone's important people!'_

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_He opened the envelope that Tsuna handed to him, and opened it._

_The photograph... had the shadow of him leaving,_

_And Dino was staring at it, still._

_As usual, he turned the photograph behind._

_'… Are you being mad at me? Although I don't know why... but...! Kyoya! You're still an important person to me, forever!'_

_

* * *

_

"Dino, listen."

The Cavallone closed his eyes, and listened.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"I'm not dead yet."

_Because, he was an important person to Dino._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes!**

Alright.. this fic. Rushed it out in a day, and ended up so.. ___ *faints.

**_Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated._**


End file.
